Wolf's Cry
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: He coughed up blood and weakly looked up at her. Her white, wolf-like ears were twitching with amusement. She jumped and landed next to him. Putting two fingers under his chin and making him look at her, she smirked. That's when everything changed. TO BE REWRITTEN UNDER A DIFFERENT TITLE. -end-
1. Chapter 1

**OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY IDEA (Obviously) AND MY OCS! (Which will come in later) **

**~Chapter One~**

His claws skimmed across the ground, leaving small scars carved in. The sound echoed in his ears, the sound of a beating heart. Of the pulsing of blood. He thought he felt himself crouch, but he couldn't quite tell. Everything was a daze. A painful daze that he couldn't escape.

A small breeze carried a scent that made his stomach twist itself into a knot.

The smell of a living being.

It made him wince at how much that scent hungered him. It was painful for him to live like this.

But not painful enough to stop him.

He peered through the heavy mist at the source of the scent. A blonde was running through the streets, his red cloak making him stick out. It was practically a walking target. His tongue moistened at the thought of sinking his fangs into the boy's flesh.

He crouched down, his hind legs positioned to leap. He pushed down on the ground with unnatural strength and landed on the blonde's shoulder. Pinning the boy to the ground, he growled, unsheathing his claws to pierce the boy's skin.

The blonde winced before glaring at him with narrowed yellow eyes. This made him hesitate. He knew that glare. He knew it all too well. A thought rose that made him pause for a moment or so. That thought was a single name that made his paws frigid.

_Edward._

The boy struggled underneath his claws and his blood lust returned. He wanted flesh. He NEEDED it.

He opened his monstrous jaws and prepared to sink his fangs into the boy's neck. He heard the blonde murmur something, an apology? The boy clapped and blue electricity surrounded them, knocking his paws out from under him, propelling him backwards.

The blonde instantly jumped to his feet and turned, running as if afraid to hurt him. Or ashamed.

_BANG!_

There was an intense pain from his shoulder. He howled in pain and glared at the person who shot him.

A woman with blonde hair held a gun positioned to shoot again. The hunger for blood and flesh returned once more. He pounced on her, knocking the gun from her grasp and sending her to the stone on the ground.

"Sir, please..." she whimpered, making him shudder. He paused again and felt his ears grow hot. The same feeling with the blonde boy came, only with more strength. He couldn't kill this woman. He couldn't. He flattened his ears against his head and backed up, tail between his legs.

Then he ran.

MWAHAHAHAHA! EVIL! Hehe, lol.

Anywho, how'd ya think? I felt like writing something, if you were wondering. n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Rain… T.T I grieve for my sketchbook. **

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA AND MY OC! (Of whom you'll meet in this chapter.)**

**~Chapter Two~**

Roy stood behind Riza as she covered a body with a sheet. The person was nothing more but a mangled corpse now. It was a man, probably in his mid thirties. They couldn't really tell. All that was left of him now was a body with strips of flesh dangling and blood.

"Who could've done this?" Roy grumbled angrily under his breath. The thing that caught attention the most was the marks on the body. Fang marks. They were far too big to be any creature that they knew.

"Should we send out a search team, Colonel?" Hawkeye said, dusting herself up as she got up. Mustang nodded and pushed through the investigation squad that arrived. Riza followed hurriedly behind, one hand positioned on her gun as if she expected the murderer to jump out at any second.

The two quickened their pace through the streets. Roy's eyes were narrowed in a glare as the sound of his footsteps echoed through the strangely quiet air.

Then they heard it.

A crashing sound followed by a scream. Which turned into a blood curdling wail. Then was silent all together. Roy stopped and looked at the direction of the sounds.

"Sir, maybe-" Riza started before Roy started running. "SIR!" she yelled, chasing him. Mustang didn't stop to wait for her to catch up. He was focused on catching this creature. He wouldn't allow anyone else to be killed.

He slowed his sprint to a cautious walk and looked around warily.

_._

The sound was deafening and he winced. What was that? His gaze darted around and he wasn't ready for it. Something pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Roy struggled under what held him and glared at his attacker.

A white wolf-like thing had him down by two monstrous paws. The claws on it were jet black and the eyes were blood shot.

He snapped, sending flames to engulf this creature. It wheeled up its front legs and howled with pain. Mustang took this chance and rolled quickly away from the canine. He smirked, recognizing the smell of burnt flesh as his victim burned. It was too easy.

What happened next surprised him.

One of the paws shot out and slammed him into a wall, knocking the breath out of him. The burned muzzle emerged from the flames and its nose came an inch away from his face.

It tightened its grip around the Colonel, making him scream as the claws sank into his flesh, causing blood to tip the black claws crimson.

"_Why, aren't you impolite." _It growled, the sound of its voice sounding like someone clawing a chalkboard. It swiped its paw sideways, flinging Roy onto the ground.

"_My mother taught me not to play with my food." _The wolf laughed _"Of course, she didn't live that long."_ It turned and pawed the cringing alchemist over so he was faced up. Roy grimaced and glared at the same time, getting ready to snap again. The wolf eyed his trembling hand and sliced it with one claw.

"_That was such a nuisance." _It mumbled turning and walking a few paces. _"But I haven't had this much fun in a good century." _Its gaze shot back to Roy, who was struggling to get up.

The wolf gave a toothy grin and stuck one paw out. The claws split down the middle and softened into human flesh. Its fur melted into its flesh. The white fur on top of its head shifted to long, matted white hair.

"_I could do this so much quicker." _It laughed, cracking its now-human knuckles _"but your face is too priceless." _Which was true. Roy's expression was that of pure horror. What was this thing? The transformation between wolf and human was complete. The wolf took the form as a mainly human girl. The blood-shot eyes remained as well as the wolf ears. Her white dress reached down to her knees.

He coughed up blood and weakly looked up at her. Her white, wolf-like ears were twitching with amusement. She jumped and landed next to him. Putting two fingers under his chin and making him look at her, she smirked.

"Your eyes are so…canine like." She said, stroking his blood-matted hair with her other hand. "What a shame to have to make those eyes blank with death."

Roy managed to bite her hand, making her retreat it to her chest.

"How rude." She said, glaring at him. "Well, now. I guess It's time to eat." She licked her lips with a dog-like tongue.

Mustang's eyes widened and she lunged at him, sinking her fangs into his spine. He cried out in pain vomited blood, feeling shaky.

_BANG!_

The gunshot rang and hit her in the shoulder. She unclenched her jaws that were ripping off a chunk of Roy's skin and stumbled back. She growled, teeth stained red, and glared at Riza. Who was holding a gun aimed at the demon.

Riza glared and shot seven more times. Each one aimed to the wolf-eared lady's face. Impossibly, she managed to avoid them. She crouched and sprinted toward Riza, teeth bared and ears flat.

_SNAP!_

Flames circled the white demon and she let out another howl of pain. Backing out of the fire, she turned and jumped up onto a nearby building.

Roy managed a smile and let his blood-drawn hand fall to the ground. Riza's eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" he panted through the blood that rose in his mouth. Hawkeye nodded grimaced at the sight of the fang marks in his side.

"Sir, the question is, are YOU okay?" she said, putting one hand on his back to support him as he stubbornly got into a sitting position.

He nodded weakly and attempted to stand, falling once, he puked up more blood.

"SIR!" she yelled helping him up, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder.

"I'm…okay!" he snapped quietly. Hawkeye sighed and helped him limp to the infirmary.

Little did the two know how much that changed Roy.

**So? How was it? This was a flashback, BTW.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DANCE IS TOMORROW! SKLEE! (Note: My first dance, for I am a seventh grader)**

**Anyway, I own nothing besides this idea and my Oc!**

**~Chapter Three~**

Riza watched drowsily as Roy grumbled in his sleep. The doctors managed to bandage his wound before he bled to death. Now he slept, fitfully, but he did. Hawkeye insisted on staying with him, her hand clutching her gun. That thing she saw was obviously not normal. It was a monster really. Her instinct was that it was going to come back and attempt to harm Mustang more.

And she wouldn't tolerate that.

Riza watched, determined not to let any more harm come to Roy. Never. Her eyelids longed to close, to sleep. She was exhausted. Still, she refused to fall into the sanctum of sleep.

_~Aroo…~_

A howl pierced the air, shrieking loud, yet soothing. Hawkeye covered her ears and grimaced. Then it just stopped. Confused, she looked outside the window. Then, as if the howl was a summoning, Mustang screamed.

Riza jumped and quickly looked at the Colonel. He hunched over on the bed, one hand on his chest, his breath quick and shallow.

"Sir?" Riza yelled "Sir! Wake up!"

He screamed again and curled over. Roy was sweating now, his hands and forehead damp.

"Lieutenant?" he gasped, forcing himself up shakily.

"Yes sir, I'm here." She said.

"Go." Mustang ordered.

"W-what?" Hawkeye questioned.

"NOW! GO!" he yelled, grimacing. Hawkeye took a step back, and then shook her head.

"No Colonel! I won't leave you!" she yelped. Mustang smirked before he screamed again.

"LEAVE RIZA! LEAVE!" he screamed. Hawkeye's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"P-please…." Roy begged, looking at her with pleading, now blood-shot eyes. Riza gasped and took another step back. Mustang let out another howl of pain, literal howl. His skin sprouted dark, black fur that grew until it covered him.

His ears moved up his head so that they perched on top of his head, then the tips formed into soft curved tips. His face expanded forward into a snout, his teeth growing and sharpening into fangs. A tail shot out from his tail-bone, a long, fur-covered snake.

Then, his clothes ripped. Strips of his military uniform dangled from his torso and waist as he got to his paws.

"S-sir?" Hawkeye stammered. Mustang swung his head to look at her, no trace of Roy left. Only blood lust.

His paws thumped down onto the floor. His monstrous jaws opening to reveal gleaming teeth.

"C-colonel?" she said, started to step back. "C-colonel, is that still you?" No reply except for growling. His claws scratched up the wooden floor of the room as he came closer. Closer. And Closer.

Hawkeye whimpered some before turning to sprint out of the room. Her footsteps were muffled by the sound of splintering wood. Riza continued running, dodging the claws and the fangs.

She shakily grabbed a hold of her pistol and turned quickly, tears in her eyes as she shot him. As the bullets hit Roy's leg, he reared up on his hind legs as blood slipped down his shoulder. He was delayed, and that was all Hawkeye hoped for. She dashed out of the hospital, still clutching her gun in case it was needed.

Which she hoped it wasn't. She couldn't stand the thought of shooting Roy again. More shattering wood. More snarling. And more fear. Hawkeye shook her head to be rid of tears, tripping on some wood as she fell.

The wolf Mustang was on her in a second.

His pitch-black claws sunk into her shoulder, his drool dripping onto her face.

"Sir…Please…" she winced, the pain in her shoulder intense.

The sight of Riza's blood seemed to make something click in Roy. The blood lust dulled, and his eyes became brighter. Not the brightness that it had when he was human, but enough for him to look less frightening.

The wolf's head went up, his jaws closed and his ears lied flat against his head. The monstrous tail dropped and he backed up, whimpering much like a puppy that just has been scolded. His head swung side to side, as if trying to snap himself out of it. Riza sniffled and scrambled away, the pain in her shoulder making her wince.

What was happening to her Colonel?

**Mwahahahaha! MORE ANGST AND STUFF!**

**And MWAHAHAHA! More flashbacks!**

**Please review. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Flashback. I'm sorry.**

**Okay, listen, if I owned FullMetal Alchemist, do you think I'd be writing on ? No, I didn't think so. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**~Chapter Four~**

Roy fiddled with his pen, rolling it up and down his fingers, a bored expression on his face as he looked blankly at his paperwork. Riza's expression has been stern yet concerned all day. She wasn't sure if what happened the other day would happen again, and Mustang didn't seem to remember anything.

"Hey Colonel." A certain blonde groaned as he walked in, his seven-foot tall brother following. "We're back."

Roy snickered and looked at Ed, a smirk on his face.

"How was your trip?" he smirked. Ed narrowed his yellow eyes into a glare.

Mustang laughed again supported his head on his hands, his smirk still there.

"I apologize FullMetal, please, report." Mustang said.

Ed rolled his eyes and started to explain how everything was going in the town Dublith. Pretty much everything was fine, according to what the blonde said. But near the end…

"But when Al and I were walking to the station…" the blonde trembled here, his expression becoming horrified.

Roy tilted his head and made a 'go on' motion with his hand.

Ed gulped and continued in a shaky voice

"We saw a crowd…And so we decided to look into it…." Ed grimaced here, the memory too painful for him to recall.

Al sighed and decided to continue for his brother.

"A corpse of…well, _someone…_" the suit of armor explained "It was unrecognizable… There was blood everywhere, and some bones were gone…like they were ripped out…"

Riza gasped and put one hand over her mouth, her eyes darted to Roy, who looked shocked. He couldn't have done that… It was impossible for him to cover that much ground so quickly. Maybe it was that other one?

Ed started trembling, his fists clenched. His face looked as if he failed someone, which he most likely felt.

Roy frowned, putting the tip of his pen to his paper.

Mustang coughed suddenly, clutching his chest as he crouched over his desk. Hawkeye jumped, a frown appearing on her face. It was happening again…

"Colonel?" Ed and Al chorused, rushing to where Roy was struggling to breath.

Mustang looked up, his onyx eyes darting back and forth. They rested on Alphonse for a moment. He struggled up and managed to gasp:

"Alphonse, come with me." He ordered briskly, hastily walking out panting. Al jumped and looked around, confused. Riza made a 'hurry' motion and Al threw his hands up in the air.

"ALPHONSE! HURRY UP!" Mustang called from the hall, his voice starting to sound hoarse. Al jumped and walked out the door, his armor clanking. Ed growled and started after his brother.

"EDWARD, STAY THERE." Mustang ordered. Ed halted and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. After their footsteps faded, the blonde started forward again.

Hawkeye quickly pulled out her guns and held the barrel to his head.

"You were ordered to stay here, Edward." She hissed firmly. The blonde's gaze darted to her, a scowl on his face.

Meanwhile, with Roy and Al, they were walking down the streets on central, Roy's eyes darting back and forth.

"C-colonel, can you tell me what's w-" Al was interrupted by Mustang scream, he collapsed onto the ground, his breath becoming quick and shallow. Al jumped again and knelt down by him.

"Al..phonse." he coughed "Hurry….Make sure no one gets hurt.." he started choking then, Al looked at him in confusion.

"From what?" he asked. Roy let out a cough..which sounded more like a bark, and Al blinked again.

"HURRY UP!" Mustang snapped, looking at him with blood-shot eyes, his face starting to expand into a wolf-like snout. Al jumped again and looked around quickly, laying his eyes on an abandoned warehouse. He picked Mustang up and quickly carried him to the abandoned building. Still confused, he set the Colonel down, and walked a distance away.

Then watched. The process was quick, though painful. Al felt fear in his hollow armor, the big, dark colored wolf struggled to its paws. The ears pricked, the blood-shot eyes glanced at Al. He shuddered and tried to keep still.

The canine who Al was afraid to admit was Mustang stalked over to him, his nose inhaling, looking for a scent. Al stayed silent, now understanding why Roy wanted him to come along. He had no body, so this wolf part wouldn't harm him…Hopefully.

"ALP-" a certain blonde decided to run in at this convenient time. The wolf's head snapped to where Ed halted to a stop.

Wolf Roy lunged.

The sound of shattering steel pierced the air, Ed pried one eyes open, then jerked back. Shards of Al's armor littered the stone floor of the building, the jaws of the wolf clamped around his arm.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Al snapped, struggling to push Roy back. Ed shook his head frantically, trying to convince himself this wasn't happening.

"RUN BROTHER!" Al snapped again, cracks growing in his armor. Ed clenched his fist, muttered some swears and ran. Al glanced behind him, and sighed in relief.

_CRACK._

Riza ran down the streets, glaring through the thick mist that was settling. What did Edward think he was doing? Running off like that. Hopefully he didn't run into Mustang.

She winced.

It hurt her to think that Roy could be…that.

"_AAHHH!"_

Hawkeye jumped.

That was…Edward.

She took off running. Her gun was loaded, and she was silently praying that she didn't have to use it. Riza rounded a corner where she heard Ed's scream…

The blonde slammed against a wall, blood trickling down his face, staining his clothes. Riza instantly held up her gun, side-stepping in front of Ed quickly.

Wolf-Roy walked threateningly, his ears pressed against his head, his jaws opening revealing his teeth.

Ed coughed up blood and forced himself up.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Riza grimaced as she shot Mustang, she struggled not to scream…Even as he wheeled back, howling in pain.

Ed clapped, turning his right arm into a sword. Then he charged. Riza gasped as the blonde slashed at Mustang, dodging the wolf's claws and jaws, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Crimson staining his yellow hair.

Riza's eyes widened. Wolf-Roy's howls of pain…They were too much for her…

"EDWARD STOP!" she yelled, not being able to stop herself from breaking down into tears. Ed hesitated for a moment, looking at Riza in confusion.

A moment too long.

Mustang pinned Ed to the ground, his teeth bared and hovering over the blonde's head. Hawkeye fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her gun clattered on the pavement. Ed screamed and struggled to escape.

"Sir…" Riza whimpered, her voice too quiet for anyone to hear. "Sir…Please…"

Ed tensed himself as Wolf-Roy's jaws open, about to eat him.

"Roy!" Riza begged, managing to speak up loud enough for the wolf to hear her. Ed's eyes shot open, his gazing darting at Riza, then at the wolf.

The jaws closed. The wolf looked at Riza, some light returning to his eyes.

Ed blinked in confusion, but scrambled out from under the wolf. Riza wiped her eyes with one sleeve, attempting to regain her confident attitude. Ed wiped the blood from his forehead, his scowl returned.

"Mustang, if that is you, you're acting like a bitch." He growled. The wolf's ears twitched. Then he shook his head vigorously, and collapsed, covering his eyes with his paws.

Ed scoffed. The he eyes widened, he looked around frantically.

"Where's Alphonse!" he yelped.

**Happy joy joy joy happy! I had SO much fun with this chapter!**

**Wow, my heart actually sped up writing this… And the adrenaline! IT WAS FANTASTIC! Now I see why my sister (who also has a fanfiction account) likes to torment characters…**

**Anywho, Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry, this should be the last flashback. And after reading my sisters 'Blood is Thickening' I wanna torment the FMA cast more…**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**~Chapter Five~**

Ed collapsed on his knees, trying not to cry as he took in the sight in front of him. Shards of Al's armor was scattered through the warehouse, his helmet knocked across the room. The breastplate split in pieces. Cracks spreading through the iron.

"Al…" Ed whimpered, feeling his eyes heat up. "Alphonse, answer me…" Riza frowned and looked away. She didn't say anything, and she knew that Ed knew it too.

Alphonse was dead.

"That…Bastard…" Ed sniffled "That bastard's going to pay!"

Riza winced and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, it's not the Colonel's fault…" Hawkeye said, trying to not cry herself. Ed slapped her away.

"IT'S NOT THE COLONEL'S FAULT?" he snapped, his eyes red with the tears streaming down his cheeks. "HOW IS IT NOT THE COLONEL'S FAULT?...Can you tell me _that?_" he sniffled and his voice quieted. "Tell me that…" Ed sniffled again and put his head in his hands, starting to sob.

Riza's heart ached. Roy did this, she found that hard to believe. But he did. He shattered Al, killed him. No… _Roy_ didn't do this. It was that she-demon. That bitch.

Riza looked at the pile of iron, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

"Edward, we need to find Roy." She said "And then that white-headed bitch."

Ed rubbed the tears out his eyes and looked up at Riza.

"Who?" he said without much interest, sounding like a small child.

Riza was already leaving, she stepped over shards of Al's legs, avoiding stepping on any of it if possible. She left Ed behind, who was still looking at what was left of Al, his eyes glazed. He gripped his right arm where in connected to his shoulder.

XxXxX

Riza found Mustang unconscious, his clothes in tatters around him, he winced as if something was beating him.

"Colonel." Riza said, shaking Roy's shoulders. Mustang moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Riza, forcing a fake smile. Hawkeye's sorrowful look silenced him.

"What did I do?" Roy coughed, forcing himself into sitting position.

Riza stayed silent.

"Lieutenant, tell me what happened. That's an order." Roy growled. Riza frowned and clenched her fists, taking a deep breath in an attempt not to cry.

"Alphonse is dead, Sir." She said as calmly as she could, wincing as her eyes heated up.

Roy choked. He raised one hand and pointed at himself, his hand trembling and his eyes wide.

Hawkeye nodded gravely, tears starting to seep down her face.

Roy frowned, balling his fists and a tremor went through his body.

"How about Edward?" Roy asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Some scratches, and grief-stricken, but generally fine." Riza replied.

Roy shook his head, tugging on his hair with on hand.

"Riza, what the hell am I going to do?" he asked.

Riza knelt down next to the Colonel, and she thought of how she was trying to find that answer also.

"I don't know Sir, I really don't."

**T~T I'm so mean! Someone smack me with a fish! I killed poor Alphonse! Well, actually Roy did. Roy you *BEEP*!**

**Review please? =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**More surprises in store!**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**~Chapter Six~**

"Lieutenant, where the hell is Edward?" Roy growled, clenching his fists as he threw on his black coat, stepping out into the cold air.

Hawkeye followed him, her hand on her gun. It's been about three days since they last saw Edward, and with how grief-stricken he was, their concern had grown drastically. Roy shuddered at the thought of what Ed could've done.

And he would know he caused it. He killed Al, and Ed…

What would that stupid runt do?

"EDWARD!" Roy called, his hands cupped around his mouth. Riza scanned the area, her gun ready. She still felt uneasy. She knew that something was going to happen…

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang called again after they walked a few blocks "EDWARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ?"

A quiet clattering noise came from somewhere, Riza heard it. Roy didn't.

Riza quickly fell to the ground and spun, kicking Roy to the ground as a stone dagger flew where his head was.

"What the h-" he started before they saw who threw the knife.

"Hello, Colonel." Ed snickered, a demented grin plastered on his face. His clothes were torn, and there were dark circles under his eyes. It didn't look like he brushed his hair in a while, and he looked like he rolled in a swamp for about an hour.

"E-edward?" Roy stammered "Edward, what the h-"

"So you remember me?" Ed laughed as if they haven't seen each other in years "Do you remember AL? HUH?"

Roy winced.

"Do you remember my little brother…WHO YOU KILLED?" Ed bellowed "My brother who risked his life to protect mine, who stood by me through everything…The one you killed!"

Riza narrowed her eyes. Mustang looked Edward in the eye, a grim expression on his face.

"Yes Edward. I remember him." Roy growled "But I didn't kill h-"

"LIAR!" Ed yelled, transmuting his automail into a blade. "You killed him, I remember…YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Edward, please-" Riza started.

"DO I know _you?_" Ed chuckled, turning toward Hawkeye. She blinked and stood up. "Whatever, as long as you don't get in my way, I don't care!" Ed giggled.

Riza's eyes widened.

"W-what do you m-" Riza started. Roy ducked as Ed attempted to stab him in the head.

"You're going to die, Colonel BASTARD!" Ed yelled his eyes bloodshot.

Roy back flipped as Ed attempted to kill him again, dodging stone spikes. Riza grimaced and aimed her gun…She couldn't shoot him…

Edward turned his blood-shot, yellow gaze to her.

"Are you going to shoot me?" he grinned "Go ahead, go ahead. I don't care."

"Edward, what's got in into you?" Roy yelled. Ed glared at him.

"You killed my little brother. No, MURDERED. You slaughtered him…YOU BITCH!" the blonde charged at Mustang, blade ready to kill. Roy wasn't quick enough, and the sword met his flesh.

Roy still glared at Edward through grimacing in pain, his left hand holding the sword as it came closer to his neck, blood stained the steel. Mustang broke away, sidestepping quickly to a traumatized Riza.

"Lieutenant, we need to get moving!" he growled, casting a glance at the mentally disturbed blonde, who was smiling like an idiot looking at his blood-stained blade.

"Blood?" he laughed "The colonel's blood…Soon all of it will spill…"

"RIZA! WE NEED TO MOVE!" Roy yelled again, shaking her shoulders. Hawkeye shook her head and blinked, then nodded. The two quickly darted down the street, both trying to ignore Edward's laughter.

They rounded a corner and Riza collapsed onto her knees. Roy halted next to her and knelt down.

"Lieutenant? Are you all right?" he asked. Hawkeye looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Fine." She said. Roy shook his head.

"Lieutenant, stop that. You always say you're okay or whatever, when you're really breaking down inside." Mustang said. "Stop doing that."

Riza shook her head.

"Sir, I can't afford to break down with all that's going on…" she whimpered.

Roy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

"Riza, you won't get hurt. Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this mess…" he whispered "I will make sure you don't get hurt again."

Riza blinked in shock. But then she felt her cheeks moisten. She whimpered some and stuffed her face into Roy's shoulder, sobbing.

Mustang let her cry. He looked at her in concern.

She could die if she continued accompanying him. He couldn't let that happen.

"Idiot." She sniffled. Roy blinked. "_We'll_ find a way out of this mess…" She hugged him back and said four words that seemed heavenly to Mustang.

"_I won't leave you."_

**Ta-da! Ed's gone. Insane!**

**Review please? And maybe Ed will regain his sanity!**

**MAYBE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOOK! UPDATES!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. IF I DID ED WOULD HAVE NINJA SKILLS AND WINGS, HUGHES WOULD BE ALIVE, AND ENVY WOULDN'T BE WEARING A SKIRT.**

**~Chapter Seven~**

"Edward's lost his mind, I'm a fucking werewolf and Al's d-…gone." Roy groaned "When did my life suddenly turn so shitty?"

Riza sighed and scanned the area again.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Roy said.

"…That White-haired bitch…" Hawkeye said, her eyes meeting Roy's "I just can't shake the feeling that she might come back…"

"If she does, I burn her to a crisp." Mustang growled, barring his teeth.

"That didn't seem to work last time, Sir." Riza said "And it didn't turn out that well."

Roy clenched his fists.

"I know…But still…" he narrowed his eyes "That bastard's going to pay."

"Daddy!" a sudden cry echoed "Daddy!"

Roy and Riza briefly exchanged glances, Mustang nodded and they were off. Hawkeye noted that Mustang was faster now… Why was that?

They sprinted through the streets, when suddenly Mustang came to an abrupt stop, putting his arm out to prevent Riza from getting any farther.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang. He looked tense, his eyes more concentrated than usual, as if anticipating the move of an enemy.

"Stay here, Lieutenant." He ordered, darting ahead without waiting for an answer. Riza impulsively stepped forward, before stopping herself. He'll be all right… She told herself over and over, trying to fight the urge to rush after him.

The sky seemed gloomier, the silence eerier. It was an unnatural silence. After the cry rang out, pleading and helpless.

"DAMN IT!" Riza jumped, hearing Roy's familiar voice. This wasn't happening! She shook her head vigorously, trying not to notice the pain in his voice. Hawkeye clutched her gun, and then ran forward.

A young child cowered next to a corpse, which was covered in blood. Mustang gripped his shoulder, glaring at the white wolf that loomed above him.

_"You're persistent, Little Wolf." _The white beast snarled _"I'm surprised you lived." _It started circling the cringing Mustang, wrapping its tail around him. _"Why must you resist your hunger, Little Wolf? You know you desire blood, you know you want, no, NEED the lives of others…" _

Riza flattened herself against the wall, too terrified by the scene and hoping that the wolf didn't see her.

"I'm human." Roy gagged "The only hunger I wish to satisfy is vengeance."

_"Oh, but Little Wolf, you're not human anymore."_ She grinned _"Oh no, you're something much more now…Much more…"_

Roy tensed, his ears pounding with the sound of pulsing blood. He felt himself inhale, shockingly finding the scent of blood satisfying.

_"Give in to the hunger, Little Wolf." _The white beast barked _"You'll feel so much better."_

Roy felt his gaze travel to the child, a small girl who was trembling. He felt his mouth moisten.

_"Give in…" _the wolf whispered.

Mustang bit down on his tongue, telling himself not to become a monster..A killer.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Roy asked, sounding much more timid then he would have preferred.

_"Curious Little Wolf, curious." _The wolf barked _"Curiosity annoys me, but for you, Little Wolf, I will tell you what I am called. My name is Meridiem."_

"So, Meridiem." Mustang coughed "Why do you think I'll turn into a beast like yourself?"

_"Because it's in your nature, Little Wolf." _Meridiem snarled _"I know right now, you hunger for flesh. You thirst for blood. YOU DESIRE TO KILL." _

Roy grimaced and shook his head, Meridiem's words somehow making his will fall.

_"Try it, Little Wolf. You'll feel better." _She sneered _"Trust me. Trust me."_

Mustang clenched his teeth, putting his hands over his ears. He won't listen to the wolf, he won't take another life.

"Daddy, please move!" the little girl yelped, shaking the corpse "I'm scared, Daddy..."

Mustang's gaze snapped toward the girl. He smelled the blood. He saw the flesh. Roy shook his head vigorously. He pushed Meridiem out of the way and walked toward the little girl. He knelt next to her, smiling comfortably.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" she whimpered.

"He'll be fine, young one." Roy smiled "You'll see him soon."

The young girl's eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"Really? When?" she blinked.

"Now." Roy growled, kicking the child over to a wall, amusing himself by watching her vomit up her own blood.

_"Good, Little Wolf, good." _Meridiem chimed _"Satisfy your hunger."_

Riza put her hand over the mouth, not believing what was going on. The thing was, it was happening. It was.

"I'm sorry Roy…" she grimaced, turning around quickly and shooting multiple times.

Meridiem slid in front of the bullet's path.

_"Look who decided to show herself." _She growled.

Riza glared and shot multiple times into the wolf's muzzle. Meridiem stumbled back, cursing under her breath. The wolf glared at Hawkeye with bloodshot eyes, breath coming out in hot clouds.

Roy grimaced, shaking his head and coming out of the trance the wolf had cast on him. He stared in shock at the limp body of the young girl. Quickly he ran over, thinking that he could somehow help the young child.

She was dead. She was dead and he killed her. Roy's eyes widened, frowning deeply, his body trembling. He just killed a child…

_"Trust me…Trust me…" _Meridiem's words echoed in his head. Mustang felt as if being thrown into a dark pit, to remain falling in complete darkness forever.

Roy licked his lips hungrily…

**If you wish Roy was back to normal you will Review.**

**If you want Ed back you will Review.**

**If you want Meridiem to die you will Review.**

**If you wish Riza wasn't in the middle of this you will Review.**

**If you wish Al didn't die you will Review.**

**If you want me to update you will Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**~Chapter Eight~**

Roy licked his lips hungrily. He ran his hand down the side of the dead girl's face, cutting a fine line of blood. His hand met his lips and he flicked out his tongue, licking off the crimson liquid. It horrified him how satisfying it was…

_"Don't be afraid, Little Wolf." _ Meridiem barked, not taking her bloodshot gaze off of Hawkeye. _"Embrace your new self."_

Riza's amber eyes widened and she shifted her eyes to Mustang. He opened his mouth, revealing is sharpening teeth. The Colonel winced, as if in pain. He closed his mouth again, shaking his head.

"I won't." he murmured, getting up "I won't be like you…"

The white wolf started to cackle a scratchy, ear-piercing noise. Her blood-stained flanks heaved as she laughed and Hawkeye found herself paralyzed in fear.

_"I'm afraid you don't get a choice."_ She howled _"You won't be able to resist your hunger forever, Little Wolf! The more blood you spill, the more you'll get thrown into your own torment. But if you just accept it, just embrace it, yes… It'd be so much better for you…"_

Roy was still trembling, but held his ground and glared at her. His fists clenched at his sides and a soft growling sound rumbled from his throat.

"YOU SHUT UP!" he roared "YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO I AM, HOW I AM! I _**WON'T**_BE YOUR PUPPET! I _**WON'T **_BE A MONSTER!"

_"…Maybe."_ Meridiem barked _"Or you just need a reason to release your rage…"_ The wolf's eyes snapped open, her mouth opening. Hawkeye took a step back, aiming her gun. Meridiem lunged forward. Riza stepped back quickly, eyes widening.

Roy felt something burn inside of him. He felt his fingernails extend and harden, he felt his teeth enlarge. Riza yelped as she was thrown against the wall. Blood flew out of her mouth. Her spine erupted in pain. She opened her eyes weakly, looking at Mustang. He was transforming again… He was going to lose control.

_"DIE!"_ Meridiem growled, raking Hawkeye's stomach open. She screeched in pain, thrashing to break free. Riza grimaced and saw through the blurriness of her own blood a black shape rising.

The only thing going through Mustang mind was that his Lieutenant was in trouble. And he wasn't going to let her die. He pounced, knocking Meridiem a few meters, letting the demon skidding into a wall.

Riza fell from the wall. Roy side stepped quickly and lowered himself, catching her on his back.

"Sir…Please…" Hawkeye gasped, struggling to get up.

_"Riza, don't push yourself. You just took a beating."_ Mustang barked _"Stay still and don't do anything stupid."_ He knelt close to the ground and leaned to one side a little, just enough to place Riza on the stone.

"Sir…" Hawkeye coughed, her eyes pleading. Roy pressed his nose to her forehead gently.

_"Hawkeye, you might get killed… Don't worry, I'll protect you."_ He said _"I can't lose you…Please, just try to stay safe."_

Riza put her hand on Mustang's snout, smile softy, and then passed out. Roy let her fall softly to the ground and glared at Meridiem.

_"You won't be able to resist forever Little Wolf!" _Meridiem cackled _"Just appearing in the form means that you'll lose control! JUST TAKE YOUR PLACE LITTLE WOLF! JUST ACCET IT-" _Mustang slashed her across one of her blood-shot eyes.

She shook it off and returned the glare, her left eye covered in her own blood. Meridiem snarled and lunged at Roy. He was thrown into a wall, vomiting up his own blood. He struggled up to his paws, barring his teeth.

To his surprise, Meridiem casually stepped back.

_"I've wasted enough of my time here. Enjoy your playmate."_ She said, turning around and sprinted off. Roy panted heavily, pricking his ears. Meridiem was stronger than he expected. He was too cocky with his newfound abilities. Thought he was strong enough. No… he wasn't strong enough to stop himself from killing Alphonse. Wasn't strong enough to help Edward. Wasn't strong enough to help Riza…

Riza.

He limped over to where he left her, bloody and unconscious. Roy suddenly felt nauseous. The smell of blood making him delirious. He stumbled backward, shaking his head. Meridiem was right… He couldn't restrain himself for too long. Roy knew he had to get Riza somewhere safe and leave her there. She was just too much for him to lose.

Mustang found himself falling to the ground unconscious….

* * *

><p>Roy pried his eyes open slowly. His ankle was chained to the wall and he felt as if he was beaten. Mustang forced himself to his knees, coughing. What happened after he fell unconscious…<p>

"Well, Colonel BASTARD awakens." A laughing voice slurred "Welcome to the world of the awakening, Wolf Boy." Roy looked up, to where a short blonde stood, a demented grin plastered to his face. His right arm extended to a blade.

"Edward…?" Roy blinked.

"You got it, you BASTARD!" Ed laughed "I just thought I'd be KIND enough to let you be AWAKE to watch you be _slaughtered._"

"Edward-…Edward what about Riza?" Roy demanded. At the moment, he didn't care about what would happen to him. He needed to make sure Hawkeye was okay.

"How should I know?" Ed shrugged "I don't even know who that is, but whatever." The blonde started to cackle "I just want to kill you. After THAT, everything well be just FINE."

"Edward, please!" the Colonel said "I need to make sure Riza's okay!"

"I DON'T care, you bastard!" Ed laughed, putting his blade to Mustang's neck "I just know that you deserve to DIE. After that, well…" The blonde pondered for a moment. His eyes clouded a bit more and he frowned "You know, once you're gone, I'll have no reason to remain alive. I'll just move on…Move on and see my brother again…"

"Short minded as ever, Edward." Roy sighed "Can't think of anything else to do, so just kill yourself…Real short-minded of you…"

"Short? Short? SHORT?" Ed snapped, a little bit of light returning to his eyes "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? SHORT! SHORT! SHORT! SHORT!"

Roy just looked up at him.

"Well, go ahead. I'm obviously not going anywhere." Roy grumbled, yanking on the chain that connected to his ankle.

Ed blinked again, the fog returning to his eyes.

"That's right Colonel, you can't avoid this. You're going to _die_ and that'll be the end of it." The blonde cackled again. His blade connected to Roy's neck, his blood scattered onto the wall.

**CLIFFHANGER! X3 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review. What? You don't want to review? I guess I won't update then…**

** ;) It's not the end people, it's not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**): Updates? )8 Updates? D8 UPDATES! ?**

**GASP.**

**Anyway, I no own FMA. Enjoy my poor literaturemis.**

**~Chapter Nine~**

Her eyes snapped open, a dulled pain from her stomach. She lunged up, ignoring the shriek of protest from her muscles. She was instantly on her feet, scrambling for her gun. A familiar looking man with a cigarette propped out of his mouth rushed in at the commotion she made.

"Lieutenant, calm down!" He snapped, grabbing her by the arm.

Riza blinked a couple times, shook her head, and opened her eyes to relieve herself of the panic that gripped her.

"Havoc?" she said, swatting away his hand. Hawkeye collapsed back on a bed, probably what she assumed was the stone street in her state of panic.

"Yeah. Hawkeye, what the hell happened?" Jean demanded "When you got here, you looked like you were cut open!"

"When I….Got here?" Riza blinked "I don't understand…I collapsed shortly after the Colonel-" her eyes widened and she raised her voice to the point of screaming. She grabbed the man's wrist "Jean, where's Mustang?"

"I don't know! Calm down Hawkeye!" Havoc yelped, taking his wrist back and rubbing it. "First things first, what happened to you?"

The lieutenant took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax.

"Something I shouldn't put into words, Havoc." She said simply.

"Right, well try and get some rest for now then." He said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, Havoc, what do you mean by 'got here'?" Riza asked "I wasn't in any condition to even move before I passed out."

Havoc stopped at the door, looking back with a smile.

"Edward brought you here, told me he found you passed out in an alley."

Riza stiffened. _EDWARD?_ Can it be he regained his sanity?

"Is he still here?" she demanded.

"No, he left as soon as he got here." Jean said "He said he had to take care of something."

Riza tensed again. _He said he had to take care of something. _Mustang? Was that the 'something' the boy meant? Did Ed even consider Roy _human_ anymore?

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Havoc asked.

"I need to find the colonel!" she snapped, scrambling up to her feet. "Where's my gun?"

"Hawkeye, please-" Jean pleaded "Your confused and tired-" Riza clenched her teeth and stumbled to the wall.

"I…Need to find him." Riza panted.

Havoc sighed, his cigarette drooping downward.

"I see I can't stop you, but I'm coming too." Jean said "You don't know if whoever attacked you will come back."

Riza smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you Havoc!" she smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Jean grinned "Let's get a move on."

**LINE**

"So this is where you last saw him?" Havoc blinked, looking around the desolate part of the town. "Why were you even here?"

"It's a long story Jean." She said "Help me looks for anything that might suggests where he went." The man sighed and nodded, walking in one direction. Riza went in the opposite direction. She slowed to a halt at a certain spot that was stained with blood.

Hawkeye put her hand on the dried blood that streaked the wall. This was where Meridiem cut her open. She grimaced at the memory. What was it that white bitch said before she cut her open?

_'Or maybe you just need a reason to release you rage.'_

Is that the only reason why she was still alive? Because Meridiem was using her to awaken the beast that she made?

"Roy…" Riza murmured, letting her hand drop. If that was why, then maybe she shouldn't look for him…

_I won't leave you._

She smiled softly as she recalled her promise to the colonel. She had to keep it.

"Hawkeye, I found something!" Jean hollered. Riza ran over to where Havoc was, to find more blood.

"What about it Jean?" she demanded.

"Look here." He said, kneeling and pointing to one section "There's footprints here, but-" he indicated to a part further off " Other there, there's paw prints."

"Yes, I'm aware." Hawkeye murmured.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Jean demanded, standing up abruptly.

Hawkeye sighed.

"It's not a pleasant story."

**LINE**

Edward's sadistic grin slowly transformed into a frown. Roy grimaced, glaring at the boy defiantly. His blood seeped down the steel of the blade.

"How-….how are you still alive?" the blonde stammered.

"Funny, I don't know the answer to that myself." Roy snapped, clutching the sword that was lodged in his neck.

"You….You should be dead…." Ed murmured, stepping away "You're supposed to dead….Y-you're supposed to be….dead….."

"Edward-" Roy started before the blade was impaled through his chest. Mustang's eyes widened.

"You're still not dead…" Ed growled "YOU'RE STILL NOT DEAD!" The blonde screamed, slicing up the colonel again. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE? DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"Edward-" Mustang attempted to say again. This time, he found himself coughing up blood. Some of the scarlet substance flecked onto the blonde's face. He stopped in mid-slash and started trembling.

"M…Mustang…..?" he whimpered. Ed bit his lip and stumbled back, falling to his knees. "What happened to you-" he lifted up one of his trembling hands "D-did….I do….Did I do this….I…."

Roy wiped the blood off his face with one sleeve, keeping tense.

"…I…did this…" he whimpered again "…Mustang…I'm sorry…."

"Edward…" the colonel trailed. The blonde bolted up right.

"How can you still be alive?" he stammered "You-…I-…I killed you."

"You thought you wanted me dead." Roy said simply.

"I do-…Did…" the blonde shook his head pathetically, putting his face in his hands. "I don't know….I don't know anymore…."

**I dunno what to do now so I am just gonna end the chapter like this. :D**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**I was nice and decided to give Ed his sanity back. =D But now he is having emotional break downs. n.n Aw, Ed, why must you be so much fun to torment. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE MERIDIEM AGAIN.**

**And for you who hate Meridiem**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ED HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN**

**And if you don't like that**

**REVIEW BECAUSE CHUCK NORRIS TOLD YOU TO! **


	10. Chapter 10

**FMA is no mine. Warning: Parental RoyEd. …Not really a warning, just saying don't go all yoai-fangirl/boy on me. **

**On with the show.**

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Edward…" Roy blinked, watching the boy tremble in front of him. He sighed, gripping the chain around his ankle and snapped, engulfing the metal to flames. Mustang grimaced at the pain as the smoldering material dripped down his ankle.

The blonde stayed silent, still in a trance by his blood-smothered hands. Roy pushed himself up grudgingly, limping over to where Edward knelt. He cautiously laid one hand on the boy's shoulder. Ed shakily lifted his head to meet Mustang's eyes.

_'I'm Sorry.'_ He mouthed, his eyes moistening. The cursed colonel smiled reassuringly, nodding slightly.

"Get up, Edward." He said softly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE TREATING ME LIKE THIS?" Ed snapped, his voice cracking. The pupils of his blurred eyes dilated into shaky slits. "I tried to kill you!"

"Yes, you did." Roy said simply, offering Ed his hand. The blonde glared timidly at the colonel's hand, the corners of his lips twitching.

After a few moments, the blonde turned away, pushing himself up without looking at Roy again.

"I didn't hurt anyone else, did I?" Ed whimpered.

"Not that I'm aware of." Roy sighed. "Edward-"

"That white-haired bitch's fault!" the blonde roared, slamming his fist into the wall. He stared at the floor, his trembling intensified and he grinned a cruel, wicked, ironic grin. When he continued, his voice was shaky, trembling, and just sad. "It was that demon's fault Roy…Not yours…. And I tried….I tried…" he started to cough, clutching his chest. "How can you forgive me…"

"Edward, you need to calm down." Mustang said, trying not to gag at Edward's pitifulness. This boy was full of confidence and pride…And then he was a psychotic person intent on revenge. And now…Now he was this trembling child, lost without his only family.

"Roy…Promise me something…" Ed whimpered, his body shaking.

Roy blinked, not knowing what the blonde wanted him to promise.

"If I ever start acting like that again…" the blonde choked, quickly swiping his sleeve over his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, staring at his blood-cake clothing. Ed growled, clenching his hand into a fist. He glared at Roy, his face pale "If I ever start acting like that…I…I want you to kill me."

Mustang gagged, taken aback. He shook his head vigorously before returning the blonde's glare.

"Edward, I'm not-"

"PROMISE!" Ed shouted. Tears dampened the boy's cheeks and he struggled to stop his trembling.

"Ed, I won't-"

"YOU NEED TO PROMISE ME!" Ed screamed "I-I don't…" The blonde started coughing, leaning back onto the wall. One hand clutched his chest and the other supported himself against the wall. The blonde panted heavily, clutching his chest tighter.

"Edward, are you all right?" Roy said, walking forward.

"Please just promise me that." Ed whispered, sweat dampening his face as he breathed heavily. "I…I don't want to hurt any…anyone…" The blonde coughed again, collapsing down to his knees. His eyes blurred, his pupils grew and shrunk unnaturally. "P-Please…"

Roy looked at the whimpering blonde, hesitant on his answer. He wouldn't want to kill the blonde… But….He needs Edward to calm down…

"All right." Roy nodded "If it comes to that, I'll kill you."

"Thanks Roy…" Ed sniffled "Thank you."

Mustang felt a sharp stab of guilt pass through him. He might kill him. And Riza… Kill Edward and Riza…Something he couldn't bear the thought of.

Edward screamed suddenly, falling to the ground. He coughed roughly, blood splattering the stone floor.

"Ed?" Roy yelped, quickly kneeling at the boy's side. "Ed, what's wrong-?"

"MY LEG!" Edward screamed, tears slipping down his cheeks. He threw his head around, as if he lost his sense of direction. "Roy, Roy where are you?" he whimpered. "Why did you leave?"

"Ed? Ed, what are you talking about?" Mustang blinked.

"Roy…M-Mustang…." Ed sniffled, looking up at Mustang with trembling eyes. Mustang's own eyes widened as he noticed Edward's yellow irises. Blood-shot. Gray where there should be white.

"Ed-" Roy choked. What…What was happening to him?

"It hurts…" Ed whimpered. He turned his deranged gaze back to the stone floor. "Roy…My leg…"

Mustang shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take a look at it, tell me if the pain's too much, okay?" Roy grumbled. The blonde responded with a pitiful whimper and he slowly and clumsily got into a position for Roy to look at his leg. The cursed colonel swallowed, tensing himself for whatever it was the boy was bothered by.

Mustang slowly rolled up the boy's left pant leg. What he saw positively repulsed him.

Ed's leg was a bloody mess. Multiple holes punctured his skin, which was scabbed over with dried blood. It was red and swollen with infection. Yellow and green bruises splattered against the dark maroon. Edward howled in pain, digging his fingertips into the ground. Mustang gagged, gripping the boy's arm.

"Edward, Edward calm down!" Mustang snapped. "Ed, can you hear me?"

"Mustang…What…What-happening…" Ed sniffled, thrashing his head back and forth. "IT HURTS!"

"You'll be okay Ed." Roy said "It's fine." _What the hell is going on? These markings… _"Ed, I need you to tell me how you got that wound."

"…I-it b-bit…me…" the blonde whimpered "I-it…It…b-bit…me.."

"What bit you?" Mustang demanded.

"…It…Was…big…fur…claws…wolf…" the blonde whimpered. He cried out loud, kicking the air. His eyes widened, his pupils enlarged. The grays of his eyes disappeared under the cover of his golden color.

"Meridiem?" Roy growled.

"Meri…Meridiem…" Ed stopped breathing for a moment, looking upwards now. "…Al…Alphonse…"

"DAMMIT!" Mustang roared "Ed, you're NOT allowed to die on me, you HEAR THAT?"

"He…-he's…" the blonde gulped, a small smile sneaking a way across his tired face. "He's…He's…"

"EDWARD, DON'T DIE! GOT IT?" Roy ordered.

The boy chuckled softly. He looked at the cursed colonel, his eyes returning to their natural state. Roy forced himself not to show any sign of sorrow. _Ed, you better not join your brother-_

Edward wrapped his arms around the colonel, stuffing his face into his chest. Mustang blinked in surprise, but almost instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. The blonde's tears seeped through Roy's shirt, and he grinned slightly.

"He's not dead, Roy…" the blonde whispered. "He's not…he's not dead."

**Cliffhanger because I hate you all.**

**Now, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Have fun.**


	11. Chapter 11

"_He's not…he's not dead."_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Roy gagged. Alphonse wasn't dead… For a moment, an overwhelming feeling of pure joy gripped him. He quickly brushed it off. Edward probably didn't know what he was talking about. The colonel looked down at where the blonde clutched him. Did he really believe that Alphonse was alive?

"Ed" he said, pushing him away, keeping his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I know you miss your brother, but he's dead-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Ed cried, shaking off the Colonel's hands. He quickly wiped tears from his eyes. "I-I saw him…" He whispered, looking down to the ground "He was alive…"

"Edward, you were grief-stricken and delirious." Roy said flatly. He winced inwardly. His voice sounded so…cold.

"But-" Ed gulped. He clutched his head, shaking it as to get water out of his ear. "NO!" he screamed "I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!" his voice quieted again "Mustang, please…I saw him…He was…" he paused for a moment, before looking up at the cursed colonel again. "He's not dead, right?"

"He's dead Edward." Mustang stated, getting to is feet. He dusted himself off, training his gaze of the boy. "You have to face that."

For a brief moment, the familiar flicker of defiance erupted in Ed's eyes. Quickly it was distinguished by grief. He coughed again, struggling to get to his feet. His eyes were blurred with tears that he refused to let fall.

"I guess you're right." He whimpered. He swallowed again. Roy can tell he had to force himself to raise his voice. "Well, we need to find this white-haired bitch, right?" he said.

Roy nodded, playing with a thought in his head. It seemed impossible to die for him… Maybe Edward was in the same situation? Then again, if he wasn't, or if the blonde should go back into his state of psychotic vengeance…

"You shouldn't come." Roy said, turning away. His footsteps echoed through the stone warehouse. He could hear Ed gag.

"No way!" the blonde yelled, racing up to him. He gripped Roy's wrist. "That bastard killed my brother! I have to-"

"Wrong Ed!" Roy snapped, turning on him. His eyes flickered dangerously with hatred. Not for the blonde, but more himself. "Meridiem wasn't the one who killed your brother! _**I**_did!"

Ed paused. His eyes threatened to moisten again, and he blinked away tears. He shook his head again. His hand still clutched the colonel's wrist. Water dripped somewhere in the room. The echoes of falling water harmonized to create a sinister melody. Ed clenched his free hand. He placed his hand above the other one, covering his flesh hand.

"I don't care." He murmured. His voice hoarse and barely a whisper. "Roy, it wasn't your fault for killing Al." He sniffled "You probably think I don't sense the guilt that's devouring you." His grip tightened and Ed met Roy's shocked gaze with one of frustration "I do, Roy! You suffer from this as much as I do!" He coughed as he raised his voice. "Please Colonel! I can help!"

Mustang choked. The room seemed to stop its song, as if waiting for his decision. Ed's yellow eyes glared at him in defiance.

"Edward…" he whispered. A smile crept to his lips. He placed one hand over the blonde's head. "Fine, you win." He sighed. "You'll come anyway, so I might as well give you permission."

Ed's eyes widened and brightened. He grinned. Not the psychotic grin that Mustang had come to known, but the one that brimmed with hope and confidence. The one he had come to love. Love as if the boy were his own child.

"Thank you!" he laughed, now hugging the colonel's arm "Thank you so much!"

_Someone gripped his arm as he fell forever in the pit of hopelessness, suspending him from being propelled even deeper._

"Come on now, Ed." He sighed, pushing the boy off. "Let's get going."

The chorus of the dripping water continued. Their song erupted by a howl in the distance. Roy suppressed a growl and glared in the direction.

_I'll kill you._

"**They'll be dancing in the palms of my hands soon enough…This is entertaining... Come to me, Little Wolf."**

"_**COME!"**_

Havoc was sullenly silent as he walked besides Riza. He seemed reluctant to believe her story at first. But the blood-stained paw prints, as her own wounds, were all the evidence she needed. Even now, Hawkeye believed telling him was a mistake. Jean twitched as every sound, tensed at a flicker of shadow.

Riza herself felt uneasy. There was a looming presence in the air. She felt as if every moment she could be pounced on. Killed. Devoured.

"Riza…" He whispered, looking off into the thickening fog. "Did you hear that?"

Hawkeye halted, listening. She heard the shrieks of crows, the scuttling of rats.

"Havoc, I don't hear anything that odd." Riza stated, fingering her gun "But stay ready, that wolf might be here yet…"

Havoc nodded, shifting his feet nervously before raising his gun. The two exchanged brief glances before heading in the fog. They were trained for this. To find but not be found. You couldn't call out the name of the person you were looking for, that'd give away your position to the enemy.

"This fog is a nuisance." They heard a boy whine "What's causing all of this? I can't see anything!"

"If it bothers you so much, then go back inside." A deeper voice groaned.

"Dear! Don't be so rude to him!" a woman snapped.

Hawkeye paused, eavesdropping on their conversation. Must be a peculiar family, to stay out when the weather is like this.

"Daddy! Did you hear that?" the boy yelped.

Havoc and Hawkeye exchanged worried glances.

"Hear what?" the father yawned "The sound of you complaining, yeah."

"There it is again!"

Scratching at the ground. A deep panting noise.

"Okay, now I hear it." The father murmured, more concerned. "Get inside son."

"All right D- DADDY!"

Riza grimaced at the sound of ripping flesh and a bloodcurdling noise.

"Get away from my family!" the mother screeched. The sound of wood hitting flesh echoed through the white mist. Riza ran blindly toward the noise, Havoc right beside her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" the boy screamed. Riza leapt onto a porch, shooting into the large shadow. It wheeled back, dropping the limp form of the mother onto the ground, right next to father's corpse.

The boy was on his rear, looking up at the wolf with wide, frightened eyes. He was trembling.

"Get away from the kid!" Havoc yelled, shooting a couple rounds into the shape. Red eyes swiveled to glare at him. Havoc froze and started trembling. His skin paled. He shot his gun to the creature despite his fear.

_"Well, well, well." _The mocking growl of Meridiem barked. Riza felt anger course throughout her body. To the point she thought her blood would begin to boil. _"Hawkeye has a new pet, it seems!"_

The white wolf leaped at Havoc, he stumbled back, falling to the ground. Meridiem was on him in a second. Riza screeched out in rage, shooting the white wolf multiple times. She simply stood over him, her ears twitches. Havoc grimaced as he reached out for his gun.

_"I'd kill YOU, Riza Dear."_ Meridiem purred, caressing Havoc's face with one claw. _"But I can't let you die just yet."_

Riza felt herself trembling. Not with fear, but with rage.

"YOU BITCH!" she screeched, continuing to bombard Meridiem with a barrage of bullets. This wolf has the nerve to almost kill her Colonel, cause him pain, almost kill her, Alphonse's death, Edward's delusion, and now she has the NERVE to kill her friend!

Meridiem lunged down, ignoring the spouts of blood coming from her neck. She opened her large jaws, sinking them into Havoc's neck.

"NO!" Riza screamed. Jean's skin paled, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hand that just gripped the gun went limp, the firearm falling back to the ground with a thump.

Meridiem continued to rip off pieces of flesh off of his corpse, swallowing them without hesitance.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" the boy screeched, shaking the limp form of his mother.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

Hawkeye collapsed to her knees, her eyes fixed on Meridiem eating what was left of Havoc. The child's screams of anguish washed over her.

She felt nothing. She felt hollow. She felt like she failed.

"DADDY! MOMMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

Meridiem licked her blood-stained snout and kicked dust over the mangle corpse of Havoc. She spat on it before turning to the grieving boy. Riza was frozen. She felt numb from head to toe. From the core of her existence.

The wolf stalked toward the lad, pausing besides Riza.

_"You just are positively useless, Riza Dear."_ She whispered in her ear _"At least, you would be."_

A massive paw hit the lieutenant behind her head, she collapsed to the ground. Her vision faded from white to black. The last thing she heard was the ripping of flesh and a child's scream cut short.

…**Wow. …That was dark. Um… I don't own FMA. …Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It hurt.

The bitterness of uselessness. The recent wounds re-opened. The rawness of the overall pain coming on her like a tidal wave.

And it hurt.

It hurt bitterly, the fact that the one that caused all the pain sat above her, one demon paw on her back and pressing her face painfully to the ground. Riza feebly attempted to move, only for Meridiem's paw to press down more roughly on her. The lieutenant bit her lip, refusing for the white bitch to know she was in pain.

Please don't come.

She was silently begging, pleading with something, for the colonel not to try and take her away. It was a trap, and she was the bait. Riza clamped her eyes shut, willing for death. Blood caked on her clothes, scabbed on the ground around her. Clumped in the fur of Meridiem.

Please don't come.

* * *

><p>Roy found himself having Edward leaning on him, the young boy grimacing in pain at his leg. He forced himself forward, the determination in his eyes almost veiling the fear. The cursed colonel shared the feeling, however much he hated to admit it. He needed to kill Meridiem.<p>

How?

Cold and hard at his heart. How can he kill the she-demon? The wolf was immortal, was killed a million times but never died. He needed her dead.

He needed himself dead.

Sudden heat. His chest erupted into hellish inferno. Roy's legs gave out from under him, Ed stumbling after.

"Colonel?" Ed blinked "Colonel, what is it-…" the boy's golden irises widened in fear, Roy clutching his chest "No-Not now! Shit Mustang, not now!" he gripped Roy's shoulders, shaking him "NOT NOW!" he begged.

The boy's last words were drowned out. By his own racing heartbeat, the blood that pulsed in his ears. The pain that came from the leveling of his snout, his ears climbing to the top of his head. Why now? Why now of all times would this happen?

Roy slammed his paw onto the ground, watching in a silent horror of his fingernails melting together into black claws. He screamed, falling onto the ground and arching his back. Why would it hurt now? Why-

Not now.

The cloudiness of mind. The overwhelming hunger for flesh and blood. Blurred. Everything was blurred.

He was hungry.

There was a meal looking at him right in the eyes.

He'd take it.

"Colonel!" Ed screeched, rolling to the side to evade the killer jaws. He scrambled back, panting at the pain in his leg. "Roy, Roy please-" The dark wolf skidded, claws unearthing stone. Ed forced himself to his feet and ran. He tried to ignore it, the pain searing up his leg.

Edward kept running, trying to ignore the looks of the startled people living their lives when a blonde and a wolf sprinted by. Roy seemed to have gotten another target.

"NO!" Ed screeched, turning on heel and pushing the pedestrian out of the way of Roy's jaws. The wolf got a mouthful of stone, and reeled back, spitting out pieces of the sidewalk.

"Run!" Ed said sharply, giving the shocked person a shove. They stumbled, but ran. The others seemed to have gotten the idea, as they all scattered. They were in the market part of town.

The blonde silently cursed at himself for choosing the warehouse near a populated area. He stood shakily, trying to make himself the obvious target.

Roy snarled and lunged straight at him. Edward bit his lip and darted to the side, sickening himself at the bit of triumph that he had when Roy's head shattered the glass display window. A shop keeper shrieked. Mustang's ears pricked and started scrambling in for the man.

Ed swallowed and went to dart inside to fend him off.

He didn't have too.

Roy shot back, hitting a wall. He shook his massive canine head, smoke sizzling off his snout. He hit the ground and covered his burning snout with his paws, whimpering in pain. Ed's eyes widened at the oozing of dark blood onto the ground. Ed poked his head into the shop, seeing things of silver as the contents of the store.

"Silver…" he grinned "That's it!" The young alchemist leapt in through the window, picking up a silver medallion. With a hiss, he drew back, dropping the object onto the floor. He wide-eyed stared at his shaking hand. Rotting flesh in the shape of the medallion, steam drifting up from the edges. "Wha-…" he shook his head. "I'll figure that out later." He grabbed the medallion with his right hand and darted out, muttering apologies to the unconscious shop keeper.

Roy recovered from his recent shock and was unsteadily getting to his paws. Ed glared and pressed the trinket into his leg. The dark wolf reeled back again, a hole of rotting flesh and steamed appearing from where the blonde held it.

"GET YOUR SENSES BACK!" Ed snapped.

The cursed colonel growled and opened his jaws, clamping his monstrous teeth around Edward's neck.

**Hooray for short chapters, long update times, and cliff hangers. (And being half-asleep!) ) review to say how much you hate me. **

**Note: FMA isn't mine.**


	13. Author's Note Ah, the forbidding words

**What up readers? Sad to say, I am shamefully ashamed of this fanfiction. I apologize to those who like it, but re-reading it made me bang my head against the table because it was bad. The latest chapters the grammar isn't really the problem, but I'm still meh about it. **

**Reasons: Ealier chapters- Grammar. I think I'm not explaining enough/using somethings enough (such as Roy going crazy.) He seemed to get control of that rather quickly, don't you think? Meridiem is kind of bland as well. She's sadistic, sure. But still. -_-**

**So if you really like this story and want me to actually end it, then you'll have to wait to I re-upload it. Probably under a different title. **

**And for you people who want to kill me, too bad. I live in the middles of a werewolf-infested island with my vampire butler. :P **

**Keep an eye out for the re-upload. **

_~Fox. (The butler's name is Howard. :D )_


End file.
